I'm Falling into Fantasy!
by MagicallyClaire'd
Summary: Tala meets up with Kai during G-rev in a very dramatic re-imagined scene.
1. Chapter 1

Tala stood up high on the cliff edge, his eyes searching around the dark Japanese harbour, he had no idea if he found the right location from Kai's vague message. Of course the fucking drama queen would pick a time this late, in a location like this, during stormy weather. Of course.

Eventually he spotted a muscular figure strut confidently out of a thick layer of mist in the distance: the man's eyes gleamed red as a large wave crashed loudly against the harbour wall.

His scarf swooped dramatically in the air from a gust of wind and he stopped and stood still. As if he could sense the wolfs presence he looked up. All of a sudden a lightning bolt lit up the sky dramatically behind him as he made eye contact with the Russian team leader.

Tala shivered as he felt the thunder growl loudly shaking the earth and the rumble deep in his bones. Kai Hiwatari turned to walk along the harbour wall, deeper towards the ocean where the fishermen would gather towards the beacon.

'Of course he wants me to come to him.' He thought.

The Wolf blader rolled his eyes and jumped down the slope next to the cliff, he slid down until he reached the path of the harbour wall and followed the dramatic blader. The violent spray of rain and water splashed against his body and he hissed trying to keep his balance on the slippery stone beneath him.

Twas the sheer power of anime hair logic that kept his spiked horns upright.

He lifted a hand to cover his mouth from the violent gusts of wind and the distant glowing red phoenix eyes helped him locate the direction he needed to follow.

He staggered closer, Kai's scarf and clothing flapping wildly around him as he stood stiff as a statue his arms crossed against his chest glaring at the man approaching him. The man's voice was almost as deep as the thunder.

"You were not invited to the party."

Tala wiped his soaking face to squint at the Japanese teams leader.

"Wha-" He burst out coughing from getting a mouthful of salty sea water, and wiped the spray out of his eyes again.

Kai's demonic phoenix eyes burned brighter. The howling wind and waves crashed more violently around them.

Tala stepped forward so he could hear him better and shielded his face from the relentless assault of nature. "The fuck you -hnngh- you on about, you twat?"

His voice was deep and demonic again. "Max's birthday party. You were not invited."

"Riiight." He coughed again from the harsh wind.

"Nevermind that Kai why the fuck am I here?"

Lightning crashed behind the beacon, the sky was alive with colour and light for a split second. Kai's face lit up dramatically, the water ran down his statue like expression.

"Why did you pay for my flight to send me OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

He waited for the deafening thunder to pass. His knees shaking on the slippery wet stone beneath him and he clenched his fists, back arched as the violent rumble pulsed through his entire being.

Kai glared at him with his intense glowing red eyes.

"I want to join your team again."

Waves crashed, the water rose high and splashed the already soaked men on the harbour wall.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a minute.

Kai's wet flailing scarf slapped himself in the face so he held up a hand to push it away.

Tala gaped at him as the man fought against his own clothing, then the Wolf blader started coughing from catching another gust of ocean spray in his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU MERE CHILD DENY ME! THE LORD OF THE MIGHTY FIRE BIRD TO WALK AMONGST YOUR KIND. YOU AND ALL YOUR CHILDREN SHALL REPENT!"

"I fucking.." Tala spat water out his mouth and pushed a large piece of seaweed off his neck. "I DIDN'T SAY NO!"

The gust's suddenly dropped its intensity and Kai's eyes stopped glowing so brightly. "Oh, word?"

"Now can we PLEASE find somewhere less insane to talk."

He grabbed the 'lord of the mighty fire bird' by his soaking wings and began staggering and slipping towards land.

He swore at the rain blinding him and gestured at the fisherman's storage warehouse. The bladebreakers captain let himself be dragged towards it, seemingly unaffected by the stormy weather now his scarf had been restrained.

Wolborgs partner collapsed and coughed up the rest of the salty water in his lungs the minute they managed to close the large doors behind them after breaking in.

Kai stood stiff crossing his arms watching him. "You mean it? I can join your team again?"

Tala wiped his soaking face with his soaking sleeve. It did very little to fix the situation but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

He looked around. Yup. Nothing but crates of fish. He didn't know what he was expecting.

"Did you send me all this fucking way just to ask me that? One text message would have done the job!"

Kai looked at a pile of dead crabs. 'Crabs' his mind thought.

"Are you listening to me?!" He shrieked.

"I-" He turned his head away from the crabs slowly to face the Wolf blader. "I guess I wanted to ask you in person."

"Did you even check the weather forecast?" He slid his hand around his body forcing the water off.

"Yes." Kai's eyes were now losing their glow and returning to their normal unglowing state.

Tala shook his head in disbelief. The man's addiction to drama was obnoxious. He looked up at him and saw that his clothes and hair had dried.

"You used Dranzers power to keep you warm?! What about me Kai?! Did you think about that you selfish prick? God I'm already jet lagged from the flight and now I got his bullshit to deal with, Spencer was right I should have replied 'new phone who dis?'"

"I did think about it" Kai crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Whatever, at least let me dry my face on your scarf."

"No."

"Oh fuck off Kai, you're the one who wants to join the team."

The fiery blader stepped forward and held the Russian captain in his arms. Tala gasped then sighed as he felt his warmth flood from his thick muscular chest and arms sooth his shaking body. Dranzer flashed brightly in his back pocket.

Tala looked down at the slightly shorter man and felt Kai's hand slip into his waistline and slide up his bare back. He felt his hair and clothing dry quickly and the hot fingers burn into the his pale flesh.

"Mmmm…." he hummed and leaned his head on his new teammate.

When the Wolf had been dried, the phoenix glow died and Kai's eyes and voice returned to normal. Still somewhat deep but with a snarky brattish vibe to it. Much like the head bitch of a Sorority.

"There was a reason I only paid for one flight Tala." He looked up with his normal eyes heavy with lust.

"And trust me it's not because I couldn't afford to send your whole team."

Tala lifted his chin. "You were doing so well until you bragged about your family's wealth."

He pulled Kai's hand from out of his ass cheeks.

"And Kai?" The Russian added. "I'm not fucking you in a fish shed."


	2. Chapter 2

Jin of the Gale leapt up onto the roof of the lifeboat shed. The violent storm crashed around the docks as he searched around for signs of life. The harsh rain plummeted the tin roof with a loud repetitive sound all around him.

He crouched low in the shadow of the cliff, his legs bent wide and adjusting his mask watching the younger bladers seek shelter in one of the fisherman's storage units.

Kai had given away his position with his demonic Dranzer channeling voice and glowing red eyes. Although it also didn't help that the Russian leader had bright red hair and was wearing vivid orange and white clothing.

He ran with his head low along the rooftop taking advantage of the strong gusts of wind and howling rain and swiftly leapt down like a falcon to the wet stone path of the harbour.

As his feet made contact with the ground a lightning bolt lit up the sky dramatically behind him. He crouched with one hand on the wet stone staying frozen for a minute and looked up.

Now that his body was warm and dry again, Wolborgs master pushed away Kai's hungry hands from his own back.

"We're not shagging in a room that stinks of fish you skank!"

Kai stepped back looking a little disappointed.

"There's crabs too…" He mumbled under his breath.

"I don't CARE, the smell of sushi does not arouse me."

Tala looked around and spotted a large pile of ropes to sit down on. "Ugh… oh well at least we're trapped somewhere with food until this storm passes…"

Kai watched and stared down thoughtfully at the handsome man who rejected him, he crossed his arms against his muscled chest.

"You're right, there's no time to be thinking about dick."

Tala nodded in agreement and got comfy in his rope pile.

"I gotta get some pussy..."

The Russian watched the Bladebreaker traitor as he strolled towards the large buckets of fish in the middle of the shed. He crouched down cautiously, and made kissy noises at the stray cat hissing hiding behind the bins.

The cat hissed angrily at him, his kind eyes didn't trick her she had seen them light the place up with a demonic red glow.

"Ouch!" The blader rubbed his sore fingers after she gave a vicious "back off!" scratch. The wild pussy darted towards the far corner of the dark warehouse and the Russian team leader sarcastically slow clapped at the performance.

Suddenly there was a loud thud on the sliding warehouse doors making them both jump. Tala gave a bewildered look as Kai called out: "Alright, Coming!"

He jogged and slid the large metal door door ajar.

"The man of the house is away right now come again later."

He tried to slide the door back but a leather gloved hand gripped the door and pushed it wider. Kai froze and watched as a dark figure appeared.

Lightning struck illuminating his face as Hiro stepped the fuck in.

"Fuck sake who the hell is this bitch? This is all I needed… more weirdos" Tala groaned from his rope nest.

"I am Hiro." The ninja growled.

"He's Tysons big bro." Kai explained.

Tala groaned. "Great another Granger... What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kai crossed his arms looking menacing. "Yeah! This is a private party!"

Hiro removed his mask slowly, the second his face was revealed another strike of lightning lit up his face.

Tala squinted at them. "Do all you drama queens control the fricking weather?!"

Kai lifted his arm dramatically shielding him from his teammate. "Stay back Tala this guy is dangerous!"

But the Russian blader hadn't moved an inch. He rummaged through his pocket and retrieved a packet of gum which had thankfully not been destroyed in the cold wind and rain. "Didn't ask... but alright..."

Hiro stepped forward and Kai clenched Dranzer in his fist, his eyes turning deep red once more.

"So it's true then, you've deserted your team. Once again you've broken my brothers heart."

Kai stood defiantly glaring up at him, channeling Dranzers power in case he needed to physically fight back.

"This has nothing to do with your brothers feelings Hiro! I left to prove that I can win without them, that I can go up against Tyson and come out victorious!"

Dranzer's deep voice mixed with Kai's and echoed around the fisherman's shed.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "Oy you fuckers aren't gonna fight in this fish tin are you?"

They completely ignored him. Hiro stepped closer to the traitors defiant face.

"You want to walk away for a chance to defeat Tyson? First just try and get past me."

They both unleashed their launchers and clicked their beyblades into place, standing with legs wide apart and backs arched. A gust of wind sprayed ocean mist through the opened door which sparkled in the moonlight all around them.

Ivanov rolled his eyes and popped the large bubblegum balloon he was creating. "Didn't you guys hear me?" He sighed. "I may as well not exist…"

The blue haired blader's eyes twinkled in the moonlight; the wet gust of wind blowing his scarf around him dramatically as his body stood frozen solid like a statue. Tala raised an eyebrow watching droplets of shiny ocean spray dance around his friends muscular body.

Dranzers light shone through Kai's eyes boldly. "Go ahead and try Jin..." His demonic voice returned and the Russian leader felt it vibrate through his bones.

Suddenly the two ripcords cracked high in the air with swift motions and the beyblades launched violently. Yet another bolt of lightning struck the second they made impact. Tala lifted his arm shielding his eyes from the blast and snarled his teeth like a wolf.

Kai landed his blade expertly and sneered, his cheeks lifted from the delight of a challenging opponent.

Dranzer zipped rapidly around Hiro's legs taunting him, she sliced through the puddle that was flooding through the open door at the mans boots.

Metal Driger shot in Dranzer's line of fire, but Kai had anticipated this and dodged.

"Just like your brother." He tutted. "No patience."

"I have none for traitors like you, now attack me head on coward."

Tala watched his new egotistical teammate flirt with the Granger brother, noticing his jealousy rise. The guy was sexy and he knew it too damn well.

The wind blew Kai's scarf, and it swirled around his muscley arms as he lifted one fist high into the air screaming his bitbeasts name. "DRANZER FLAME RAGE ATTACK!"

He stood his ground as the sudden burst of flame surrounded the two men. Both the water from the puddle and the spray of rain and ocean mist evaporated into waves of mist from the intense heat.

Tala grit his teeth, the sight of steam around his already hot body as he ignited his attack wasn't helping his boner situation.

"I guess he's in the mood for flame grilled salmon…" But then his eyes widened when he realised he wasn't the only other lifeform in the shed.

That dumb cat!

He climbed out the rope pile, almost tripping as his boots caught on a length of rope tangles. He dodged Hiro's blade as it chaotically flew across the room missing Dranzer's war path.

Tala crouched waiting for the bladers to take their battle out of his way, the last thing he needed was a haircut.

He leapt across the concrete floor searching between the buckets for the ginger cat, as the battle behind him intensified, the intense heat filling the shed.

The cat hissed loudly with wide eyes, back arched.

"Listen, I hate this as much as you do mate." He grabbed the cat with both hands and tolerated the clawing biting monster and knelt down shielding them as the flames lashed dangerously close.

"Ow fuck... I'm trying to protect you… you bastard" The cat whined and clawed at his face and neck, scared from all the sudden noise and heat.

"Wolborg help me! Calm it down!"

His blade shone a glaring bright blue in his pocket as his body flooded with comforting coolness that he shared between the two of them. The ginger cat looked up at his glowing blue eyes, her body relaxed and she retracted her vicious claws.

"Well now at least someone's behaving themselves. Cheers Wolborg..." Tala sighed as she licked his bloody chin apologetically. He was glad this was the type of cat that got along with dogs, otherwise the situation would have turned a lot worse.

He stood up still hugging the soothed cat to his chest, his eyes glowing. His cool body protected them from the onslaught of heat and lightning coming from the bladers.

Eventually Dranzer gave one last attack, sliding the three men across the ground with the blast. Metal Driger wobbled dangerously and flew back into his masters gloved hand.

Hiro sighed and stared regretfully at the melted plastic attack ring in his hand. "Fine."

He twisted on his heel to walk away, Kai held a hand high in the air to retrieve his own fiery blade watching him.

"Leave for Russia then Hiwatari. But promise to become three times that strong, then maybe, just maybe you'll be able to defeat my brother."

They watched his shadowy figure disappear into a crashing waves in silence.

After a moment Kai's burning red eyes returned to normal and he searched around in confusion as to where his new team captain had disappeared to.

Tala was crouched by the shed wall, overturned buckets of fish and crabs around him clutching the stray cat and shaking.

He watched the fiery blader shove fish and crab bodies out the way with his boots as he approached him, his eyes still glowing with Wolborgs power.

He crouched and opened his arms. The cat hissed angrily, leaping out of Tala's arms to run away at the sight of the flame demon. Kai watched her flee in disappointment and then turned back to his friend holding out his hand.

The Russian captain shaking hand held onto his and lifted himself back up to his feet. Kai grinned at his frosty blue eyes.

"The storms passed, let's go home."


End file.
